Five Kage Summit
The is a meeting where the Kage from the Five Great Shinobi Countries meet to discuss matters affecting their respective countries and the world at large. The meeting can be convened by any of the Kage, and a location selected for where they will convene. Each Kage are allowed up to two bodyguards to accompany them at this meeting. History The first ever meeting of the five Kage was convened by Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, to discuss the formation of the hidden villages and to sign a memorandum that would work in favour of the progress and prosperity of their people. Present at this meeting along with Hashirama was the First Raikage, First Tsuchikage, First Mizukage, and First Kazekage. Accompanying them to the meeting was Tobirama Senju, the incumbent Second Raikage, Mū, an unknown Kirigakure-nin, and the incumbent Second Kazekage. In an attempt to balance the power between the villages and as a sign of goodwill, Konohagakure intended to distribute the tailed beast which Hashirama had captured. The First Kazekage, however, noted that Sunagakure already had a tailed beast within their possession and instead asked for an alternative payment of a portion of the fertile land of Konoha, their closest neighbour, and 30% of the asking price frome each of the tailed beasts that the other nations would pay for. Outraged at this to the point of threatening war against Sunagakure, Hashirama was able to quell their rage through honestly speaking of his hopes for the future of the shinobi.Naruto chapter 648, pages 8-17 Unfortunately, the peace did not last and competition between the villages eventually led to the First Shinobi World War. Since then, it is unknown how many other meetings were convened though the most recent was convened in response to the threat of Akatsuki: who had been working on capturing the nine tailed beasts or their jinchūriki. At the start of Part II, Akatsuki had captured two tailed beasts and progressively worked their way through capturing the others. When it appeared that the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki Killer B had also been captured, the Fourth Raikage A convened the Summit to be held in the neutral Land of Iron. Accompanying A were his bodyguards Darui and C. Also in attendance was the Third Tsuchikage Ōnoki with his bodyguards Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumī with her bodyguards Ao and Chōjūrō, the Fifth Kazekage Gaara with his bodyguards Temari and Kankurō and finally the Candidate Sixth Hokage Danzō Shimura and his companions Fū and Torune. During the process of selecting a Supreme Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Ao revealed to the five Kage and their respective bodyguards that Danzō was manipulating Mifune with the use of Kotoamatsukami. However the Kage would not have ample time to punish Danzō as Akatsuki-affiliated group, Taka, would attack the summit and fight the Kage. During the commotion Danzō would use this time to escape with his bodyguards. The Summit would culminate in Tobi declaring the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Kage were able to band together and decided to form the Allied Shinobi Forces in order to stop this threat once and for all. References Category:Naruto Terms